bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukio von Einzbern
( ) | birthday = April 12 | age = 18 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = True Cross Order | occupation = Teacher | previous occupation = | team = True Cross Order | base of operations = True Cros Academy, Valley of Screams | relatives = | education = | fullbring = Dragoon & Cross Order | storyline = | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} was a Fullbringer and one of the teachers the organization known as True Cross Order. Appearance Yukio has brown hair and turquoise eyes. He also has three moles on his face and wears glasses. Yukio wears a plain shirt with a beige cardigan. Later, Yukio has an Exorcist coat that he wears over a white dress shirt and black dress pants. Personality Yukio is mostly seen as quiet and calm, yet he is somewhat bi-polar. He is usually seen happily smiling, but can easily get sidetracked due to Shura's personality clash, and becomes rather dark. He takes things seriously, but knows a joke when he hears one. On few occasions he is shown to have a very aggressive side. If he is pushed too far, he can gain a fiercely angry personality. His angry side is so intense that it frightens Rin when it makes itself known. He doesn't like to partake in 'unseemly' actions. History Inventions Powers & Abilities Master Marksman: He a master in marksmanship, using his pistol fullbring. Yukio can shoot his targets with impressive accuracy, all the while maintaining a calm and even disposition. He has demonstrated the ability to shoot targets behind his back without looking at them, as well as destroying giant hollows with his hand guns. he has shown to be very skilled with to the point where he is able to take down multiple targets within little time and with near pin-point accuracy, but when he focuses his eyesight into only his left eye, his accuracy level increases greatly to the point that he is able to shoot into a sniper's gun barrel from a tremendous distance away with no problem. Enhanced Speed: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, he is able to use "Bringer Light", which allows him to increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. He is rather skilled in the use of this technique, being able to temporarily catch Captain off guard with his speed. Spiritual Power: Ichigo has commented that Yukio has some reiatsu. Spiritual Awareness: Yukio is able to see and sense spiritual beings, such as Shinigami and Hollows, at a significant distance or determine what direction they are in. Fullbring : Using Fullbring, Yukio is able to transform the Exorcist pin into two pistols. They are Springfield M1911A1 Champion pistols, both black with a glossy wood side cover on handle, and the True Cross insignia engraved into the slide. Category:Lucda Mayer